


wait for me

by tsuluio



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Emotional Manipulation, Gore, M/M, abusive relationship(?), skull is trying his best but, yandere!aviator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuluio/pseuds/tsuluio
Summary: Death trails behind him and it's all his fault.





	wait for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bub!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bub%21).

> ok i wrote this for a friend of mine who is amazing and awesome and all the compliments ever id die for her okay shes such a god
> 
> i dont know how to write yandere shit so this is my best attempt after like. 2 weeks

"Skull~~"

The mentioned purple Inkling flattens his back to the wooden cabinet, breaths coming in short, raspy gasps. They're muffled, thankfully, by his bandanna, thought he has no doubt Aviator would find him sooner or later thanks to how thoroughly he's searching the place. A loud clang from downstairs causes his hearts to jump several feet, but he stays silent enough to hear the other's mutterings.

"No, not here either. How about here?" There's a loud bang and several thumps as books topple from shelves below Skull. "No, not there either. Hm, you've either hidden well or you're just upstairs."

Skull's hearts freeze in his chest.

"But if I go upstairs and you aren't there, that'd give you time to escape, so..." Another loud thud and a tut of disapproval. "You've gotten better at hiding, I'll give you that. Not a single peep so far."

Skull somehow presses his shoulders further into the furniture behind him, closing his eyes as thumps echo through the house. Cod, how the shell did he end up in this situation, with a psycho who used to be his closest friend?

\--

_Aloha lying spread-eagled on the ground, balcony looming guiltily overhead, blood pooling around the back of his head. Police said it was a suicide; Skull knew better._

_The party animal would've left a note, a note that explained why. But there was nothing, no note, no anything. The curtains leading to the balcony are ripped, torn to shreds as if an assailant had tried to grab Aloha and the pink Inkling retaliated by grabbing at the fabric._

_It was no suicide. It was a murder._

_\--_

He's an idiot, is that it? Not recognizing the signs, not seeing what was going on to everyone he's ever loved, everyone who's ever loved him, everyone's disappearances, their warnings, their smiles as they told him it was okay before vanishing forever.

He hasn't seen Army in a week now. He's not at the Orange Team base and his team is going crazy looking for him. No cell service, no nothing.

Skull has a feeling that Aviator was behind it. The military-styled Inkling had vanished right after he asked Skull if he was alright. It was a small thing, but Aviator had the knack for picking up on those types.

No one was allowed to get away with anything.

\--

_Mask sprawled face-first on a table, previous struggle evident, chairs overturned, walls scratched up, a knife embedded in his back. _

_There were no fingerprints._

_The police couldn't even say it was a suicide this time._

_\--_

"Skull, come out wherever you are~" Aviator sounds closer now, and Skull can't bring himself to move. He doesn't dare do anything lest his former friend find out where he is. "Are you home~?"

_No_, he wants to say, as if it could throw the other off. There are footsteps coming up the stairs now, light and barely heard, but it sends jolts of fear down Skull's back. He's going to die here.

He closes his eyes again, and when he opens them, Aviator is standing in the doorway, a shining sliver of silver in one hand.

A knife.

"Aw, you've been here all this time?" Aviator's beside him in an instant, voice dropping to a sickening crooning sound. Skull leans away from him, but Aviator grabs the side of his face and turns it so Skull is forced to stare at his own reflection in the darkened lenses. A smile is beneath it, but it's cold and merciless. "Did I scare you?"

Skull can't speak. His mouth isn't letting him say anything; it's sealed shut. He's barely aware that he's shaking. The knife is so close to his face, he can see the pattern of his bandanna in the blade. Aviator hums softly and drags the blade closer. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Skull manages to shake his head.

"Got it from Mask, the poor thing. Pulled it right from his body. Said thank you, even. He didn't say anything back but," he adds with a short laugh, "I was the one who gave it to him in the first place."

"Y-you murderer."

"A hopeless romantic, if you will." Aviator grins at him, teeth gleaming. "I've loved you for so long, Skull. Much, _much_ more than those other freaks. Aloha, Mask, Army, I forget who else. You're lucky the girls didn't get near you. They understood you were _mine_."

Skull feels his stomach turn over at the thought of it. Disgust mixed with fear and hopelessness isn't a good feeling, and it only intensifies as he steels his courage to speak again, eyes on the knife besides him. "You're sick."  
Aviator frowns then, eyes sliding to the knife, and when he speaks, he sounds slightly uncertain. Skull allows a brief flare of hope to reside inside him. Maybe his friend was worth saving? But he’s murdered so many others that there was no safe decision on his part. “I suppose.”  
The grin is back, albeit softer.  
“But you’re here, and you’re all mine now. Isn't that wonderful?"

\--

_Screams tear from throats as Aviator advances on him, butcher knife catching in the lights above._

_"You don't love me?" The voice is almost hysterical, close to breaking apart, despite the large grin. Skull's never heard him like this, ever. He sounds almost deranged as blood droplets fly everywhere, Rider's prone form lying in the background, mangled and broken. "But I've done all of this for _you_, Skull!"_

_Skull can only shake his head, tears sliding down his face as he scrambles back, away from the other, blood trailed in his footprints as he finds traction underneath him. He stumbles twice as he runs, Aviator's ranting fading into the distance, but all he can see behind him is that shining butcher knife, the horrific grin, and Rider's bloodied, mutilated body._

\--

_"I love you."_

_It's random, unexpected, and Skull looks over at Aviator, who looks vulnerable for once, eyes wide in the dark._

_He nods once, and Aviator smiles at him, leaning over to kiss him. Skull returns the kiss, feeling empty and guilty._ _He'd love Aviator back, but the deaths piling up around him are too much to ignore._

_They'll never go away._

\--

Skull is crying now, silently. It hurts to do this. He loves Aviator too, and even though his brain is unable to process everything the other has done 'for him' in the past, a part of him wonders when Aviator got to be this possessive and violent, no regards for anything but securing Skull's love and undivided attention.

He loves Aviator, but he can't stand Aviator. What is he doing to himself?

"Yes," he whispers, against his better judgement, and Aviator smiles in response, tears trickling from the corners of his sunglasses.

"I'm sorry."

_Sorry doesn't cut it_.

"I forgive you."

_No I don't._

He's _scared_, is his justification, and it's so dumb, but he can't bring himself to care. He wants to love Aviator, but the guilt and the pain and the _death_\--

\--

_"You ever think about leaving him?" Headphones asks one day, jerking a thumb over at Aviator, who is watching the two despite him being clear across the Square._

_"Avi? No." _

_"Why not? He's dangerous sometimes. He threatened me once, to never speak to you again. He's way too protective of you. You might do better if you just leave. You know Aloha went missing because of you." The fear in her voice is real. Aviator had told her to not speak to Skull, yet here she is, risking it to tell him to get out of the relationship._

_Skull forces himself to laugh, to lighten the mood. "No, I can't. He'd kill me."_

_It's a joke, but the paranoia is there all the same._

_Headphones turns up a day later, dead, her blood smeared across an alley wall in block letters: '_ _I warned her.'_

\--

"Drop the knife," he whispers, and Aviator freezes, before slowly turning the weapon in his hand.

"You know what I was thinking?" He doesn't answer Skull's question. 

"No. Drop the knife. Please."

Aviator ignores him. "I was thinking, the only way you could prove you still love me is to, well," he draws a line over his own neck. "We'll do it together. Think of it like Romeo and Juliet. Tragic, but true love."

Skull's breaths are coming out shorter and shorter. 

"Hey, breathe," Aviator says softly. "If you don't love me, then, I'll have to kill you. It's the way of life."

"N-No," Skull manages, but Aviator shushes him.

"Do you love me, Skull?"

He doesn't allow himself to hesitate. "Yes."

"Then here." Aviator hands him the knife; his hand comes up to take it automatically. The sunglasses-wearing Inkling produces yet another one from his pocket. "This one is mine."

Skull can only stare at the knife, mind blank with shock. This couldn't be happening.

"Do you want me to do it for you?" Aviator's voice is gentle now, much like those nights where they spent cuddled up on the bed, comforter and sheets tangled together, declarations of love whispered under breaths as the moonlight shines across their faces. Before the murders. Before the obsession.

He finds himself nodding yes, and Aviator carefully reaches out to take the knife. He gives Skull a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Wait for me," he murmurs, and there's a flash of pain on Skull's chest before everything goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda cliffhanger but yk *shrugs*
> 
> skull initially was gonna b the yandere but ive tortured avi enough right...? :)


End file.
